Red Dress
by craigfuckingtucker
Summary: A short songfic. Shadamy, from LoveHateHero's Red Dress.


His heart.

Something was different in the Ultimate Life Form's heart. Not sure if Dr. Gerarld Robotnik built him with emotions, he remembered a clear day, at the park where Maria told Shadow about emotions.

'Love is something you feel, when you want to be with someone forever,' She said in a baby blue dress, picking flowers, as Shadow watched the blond girl curiously.

'Will I ever find love, Maria?' He asked her. She just chuckled, and kissed him on the cheek.

'You're so cute when you're curious. Don't worry Shadow. One day you'll find love, like I did...'

Shadow, thinking about that day at the park, stared down at the flowers by his feet. "love... do I feel it for _her_?"

He didn't even notice the hedgehog he talked about stood by him, watching him.

_-_

_I feel there's something here,  
But I don't know.  
My heart beats quicker, now...  
Because of you.  
-_

"Shadow?" Her voice spoke softly, afraid of losing the moment to see emotions in Shadow's eyes. He blinked, trying to put that memory in the back of his head, as he turned to her, cold.

"Rose," he answered quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I came to see you."

_-_

_You're the girl with the red dress on,  
You're the girl I've dreamed about...  
Drifting away.  
We're not alone, just you and me, baby.  
Take you home.  
(Don't tell me you're not)  
I'm so in love with the thought of loving you, baby.  
My heart beats quicker, now.  
My heart beats fast for you.  
-_

Shadow turned to Amy, watching her eyes as they searched for something in his. She was wearing her usual red dress, but there was something different today. She seemed tired, and the stitching on the dress were torn. Her emerald eyes seemed to be trying to drown out her emotions.

Emotions.

She seemed sad, and Shadow frowned. "Why?"

Her body stiffened, and he shivered from the weirdness of this. She was usually happy, annoying and energetic. Like every teenage girl. But now she wasn't the girl Shadow had thought she was. Her face was serious, and she seemed quiet. Too quiet.

"I need... somebody," she answered, after choosing her words carefully.

_-_

_You leave me speechless, and so afraid.  
Being rejected by you means everything._

_-_

Hearing her say those words made Shadow's heart jump, and skip a few beats. "Why me?" He couldn't help being curious. What happened to Sonic, and him being her hero, and love? What happened to Tails, who she trusts, and can talk to whenever? What happened to Knuckles, who she can annoy with her endless rants about Sonic.

Her eyes got teary, as she flung herself unto him, letting her tears shed. Shadow clung back, as if he was holding his old dear friend again.

"Why do you always have to ask?" she mumbled, between her sobs.

_-_

_You're the girl with the red dress on,  
You're the girl I've dreamed about...  
Drifting away.  
We're not alone, just you and me, baby.  
Take you home.  
(Don't tell me you're not)  
I'm so in love with the thought of loving you, baby.  
My heart beats quicker, now.  
My heart beats fast for you.  
-_

Shadow sat on the grass, still holding Amy in the hug. She was sitting on his lap, and the feeling was good. Maria had once told him that love was something that is different for every person. It may come calmly into your heart, or it will be like a tidal wave, flooding your heart. This seemed calm, yet his heart felt like it needs a life support when she let go.

"It took me too long to realize he'll never -"

Shadow put his finger on her lips, silencing her. "I know." He pulled her into his arms, wanting to comfort her, and make sure she knew he cared. He did.

He knew.

_-_

_Drifting away, I dream of a day, I'm kissing the pain away.  
Kissing the pain, I dream of a day I'm kissing the pain away.  
(I'll kiss the pain away).  
-_

Amy finally realized that Shadow didn't want her to be in pain. Emotionally, he was healing her with his warmth hugs, and caring eyes. He seemed to not be able to hide everything all the time. When his arms loosened around her, she looked up into his eyes, and saw his smirk, which tried to resemble a smile.

"Here," He whispered, giving her a flower. A rose. "To remember, I care."

She smiled, blushing, and pulled all her might into leaning forward, to kiss his lips. 'I know.'

_-  
We're not alone..._


End file.
